Soul mate
by Elltopilus
Summary: There's just that special feeling you know, when you know you just HAVE to be with somebody. But soon Kyle will find out that it's not as easy as 1, 2, 3. A unique story which shows them from 14-21. Have fun and enjoy DISCLAIMER: I do not own south park or any other companys i may accidentily put in there. Also contains boy x boy so if you can't handle it then get out.


**Authors note: This is my first ever fanfiction and it will be a style one. This unique fanfic will be shown from when the boys are** 14** years old (don't worry there will be no child sex) to whenever i get bored or think it's a suitable time to stop. Anyways enjoy the story read and review and shit and maybe even jack off :D. I do not own south park or any other companys i may put in here. Without further adue, i present to you: Soul mate.**

It was a sunny yet freezing morning in the quite mountain town of South Park, as 14 year old kyle woke up to his hilarious Terrance and Phillip alarm clock as it screamed "Shut your fucking face uncle fucka!" Kyle woke up with a jump as he was having a terrible nightmare that night which he specifically told me (the author) not to describe. As he stumbled out of his bed, shaking off the bad dream, his thoughts went to his super best-friend in the world. Stan Marsh. Kyle had recently been day dreaming about stan for some time now. Not sexualy of course, no no. That would be absurd, Kyle wasn't gay or even bi-sexual, or was he. His thoughts were disturbed as his mother's voice came bellowing up the stairs nearly knocking down his door. "Kyle Broflovski you come down here this instant. You're already late." Kyle obeyed, terrified of his mother. As kyle made his way downstairs an odd thought came to his mind. 'I wonder if Stan thinks about me this way?'.

Stan was in the kitchen eating away at his cereal thinking about the big football game that was coming up that Friday. Stan played quarterback and was doing well thanks to his brute strength in his right arm. Which for some mysterious reason started getting more worked out every day since Stan turned twelve. "Here's your lunch dear," Stans mom said brightly "Thanks mom," Stan mumbled secretly embarrassed that his mom still made his luches for him but soon his mind drifted from that thought to another. Kyle Broflovski. Not sexually of course, no no. That would be stupid. 'I'm not gay or bi so nothing is ever going to happen between me and kyle. Ever.' Stan thought to himself, and that was the end of that crazy thought.

Stan and Kyle met up at the same old bus-stop they shared with Cartman and Kenny for 6 years now. And for a while it was just Kyle and Stan. Stan was about to break the silence but was stopped as the fat bucket of lard known as Cartman wobbled towards them with a friendly "Ey fags," which was countered with Kyle's "Hey fat-ass," "Ey I'm not fat, I'm big boned!" Cartman hissed which a strop when shortly after Kenny came over with his new, bigger orange parka since Kenny had a massive growth spurt making him two inches taller than Stan who was one inch taller than Kyle who was the same size as Cartman. "Hey guys," he muffled which was replied which waves from the three other boys. Once the bus arrived, they all piled on with Kenny next to Cartman on one row and Stan with Kyle on another, making their way to school.

The four friends chatted for a while untill it was time to depart into different lessons however Stan and Kyle had the same lessons at the same time on a Monday however Stan sat at the front whilst Kyle was seated at the back of the class. Last period Kyle wasn't concentrating on the teacher but instead looking at Stan's raven black hair as he took off his red and blue hat. It was just so beautiful. 'Wait. NO. I do not love Stan. I am not gay or bi. Besides Stan is my best-friend, even if i did make up any courage to take our relationship to love, Iam positive 100% that Stan would shoot me down with rejection, just wanting to be friends. But I don't have to worry about that because I'm not gay.' Kyles thoughts were interupted once again by Mr. Garrison. "Kyle are you paying attention?" The teacher asked strictness in his voice. "Yes Mr. Garrison," Kyle lied. "Then why are you making lovey dovey faces towards Stan?" Stan instantly turned around and shot a confused look at Kyle to see what Mr. Garrison was talking about but all he saw was a red blushed boy stuttering. "I-I-I wasn't Mr-Mr-Mr. Garrison," Kyle stumbled on his words embarrassed out of his mind. Had he really been making love faces at Stan. He didn't think about it anymore as the bell ran and Kyle rushed off, not letting Stan put any input into the conversation.

Kyle rushed home, cheeks crimson red. 'How could Mr. Garrison embarrass him like that?' Kyle thought to himself angrily. Once he finally made to his house he ignored the welocme from his mother and the "Come play with me," from Ike and just ran up to his room, locked the door and went to bed. Stan was making his way back home slowly, thinking about the events that happened that day. When he finally came home, he skipped dinner and just went to bed. he was tired.

Stan made his way down to the bus-stop to find Kenny and Cartman already there rating the hottest girls in school or some shit like that. However there was no Kyle. He waved it off as he thought Kyle would just be sick and thought he's visit him after school. When the end of school came and Stan went to visit Kyle. Mrs. Broflovski anwsered saying "Kyle says that he just wants to be alone for a while and wishes to be alone." Stan took this information with confusion wondering what was bothering Kyle yet shook it off once more and decided to wait for tommorow. Stan was getting worried. Kyle wasn't at the bus-stop on wednesday or thursday either. Stan card for his friend (IN A TOTALY BEST-FRIEND WAY) and came up with an idea. He wrote a letter saying 'Please come to the football game Kyle, I need your support!'. He gave the letter to Mrs. Broflovski and told her to give it to Kyle. Stan hoped he would come, he just needed to see his best-friend again. Mrs. Broflovski went up to Kyles locked room and said with sweetness "Buhbee there is a letter here for you," Kyle replied with a quick "I don't care mom, just throw it away." This made Kyle's mom's bitch mode to activate as she boomed "Kyle Broflovski you unlock this door right now and read this letter!" "Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Kyle murmered back defeated. Kyle unlocked the door, opended it a crack, took the letter and read it. A slight smile came to his face. "I'll be there Stan," he said to himself.

**Finishing notes: God that sucked right, don't worry it gets better this is just the begining of something beautiful with much more style material to come, i just need to sort out the plot first so that i can add some drama and shit. Anyways hope you enjoyed.** **- elltopilus.**


End file.
